Do you remember?
by icchaaaw
Summary: Hitsugaya sat down under oak tree, thinking about his past, as the memory flow... Summary sucks! Hitsuhina, Plizz R&R!


The sun shines over the Rukongai as I lied down on the soft grass, the cool and gentle wind tickle my face.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Ah. That was an angelic voice I loved. I turned around and see my childhood friend watching me with those dark brown chocolate eyes. Her chocolate hair was ruffled by the breeze.

"Huh?" I answered her. She smile and plopped down next to me. "What are you doing? Skipping out those paper works?" asked her with curious eyes. She always looked cute when she did that.

"I've already finished it 2 hours ago," answered me. She gazes at the blue sky that goes forever.

"Do you remember?" Hinamori asked all of the sudden. Now it's my turn to get curious.

"…Remember what?" She giggled and ruffled my white hair.

"Do you remember when we used to play here back then when we were little?" Ah, I get it. I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

It was a pleasant day for me to play near here. The big tree protected me from the sun light. I sat down on the grass and leaned my head. I felt the wind brush my face slowly, makes me sleepy. After a few minutes, I get asleep. But there's something interrupted my comfort sleep. 

A girl with dark brown hair dropped on the road. She brought some books and a small bag. She tripped a small rock and fell down. "Ouch… that's hurt…" Her voice was trailed to my ears, but I feel pity for her. She seemed so frantic that moment. I just stared at her, waiting for her to stand up.

Before she can stand, she's already dropped again. Her books shattered everywhere. I looked up, and saw some girls kicked her. They were laughing at her. "See? You cannot come inside that class! It's just for a superior and cool person like Kira-sama! How could you join that superior class?!" insulted them while smirked and kicking her. She didn't doing anything, she just held the pain, neither screamed.

I can't take it anymore! This is getting annoying, and that girl supposed to fight them back! Well, I'm not a kind of person who let someone hurts in front of me, so… "Stop it!"

I stand up, and walked to them slowly. That girl was staring at me, so does them. "W… What…? Did you just tell us to… stop?" stuttered one of those girls. I glared at them. But one of those girls shouted at me, "Who are you anyway? Did you trying to save that disgusting girl?! I tell you to not, because she's so stinky! She's from 10th district and tries to make inside the superior class room along with Kira-sama! Did she know her status?"

"Shut up." told me to those noisy girls. They stopped talking and glaring back at me. "By the way, I am Kira's cousin. So, if you tried to hurt her, I will tell you all to Kira. Now, go away!" shouted me.

Suddenly, their eyes widened. "Did… you say… You're… Kira-sama's cousin?" choked them out. "But…!" the blonde one started to run to me too.

And I threw my left hand to the wall beside us until it sprinkled into pieces. BRAAKK!! "I told you to go…" whispered me clearly. They jumped and ran from here, leaving me and the poor girl. I hold my hand out to her. "Are you okay…?"

She grabbed my hand and tried to stand up. After she stood up, she smile and thanked me. "Thank you very much for helping me."

And all of a sudden, she screamed slowly. She pointed my hand out and stuttered. "Your… your hand…" My hand was bleeding from that breaking wall accident. I just rubbed it hardly, and let the blood fall from the bruise. "Ah… You don't have to mind it at all…"

"But you're bleeding!!" shouted her. Suddenly, she took my hand and sees the bruise slowly. "I'll take care of this. You just have to be quiet." She smile to me and brought me near the river. We sat down and she start to cured my hand.

"Why… did you kicked down by those girls?" asked me. She bowed down and explaining to me. "I'm… competing to get in shinigami school. And I've made it in special class. And they get mad because they're just a normal student. And they're from a rich family, from 1st district. I'm… from 10th district… By the way, did you really Kira-sama's cousin?"

I just sweated. "No. I never knew someone named Kira. Did he good in your class?" asked me. She nodded slowly. "He was the number one student in the class, while I'm the second." answered her while blushed shyly. I smiled warmly to her. Her pure voice tickled my heart. What's… wrong with me?

Suddenly, she stared at the sky with blanks expression in her eyes. "I… like it here. It seemed I belong to here…"

She closed her eyes and smiling to the sky. My heart beating fast, and I found myself blushed. The wind blowing, slowly… "What are you doing here?" questioned her.

"I… just feeling the wind, searching the place to rest upon the tree. And… waiting for someone to play with me…" answered me with honest. She looked into my eyes. Her eyes… sparkling, showed me smoothness, kind hearted, and… _love_. It has a deep meaning for me, before she said something unexpectedly.

"As my way of saying thanks, I will play with you." smiled her. My eyes widened in surprise, but my heart is like dancing, jumping, and sprinting in every seconds. "You… you'll play with me? Everyday…?" stuttered me in disbelieved.

She nodded. "Everyday. Anytime as you want."

It seemed the time has already stopped. Now, my hand was trembled. It was so… unimaginable! Too realistic for me to happen in my life, a (cute and beautiful) woman appeared in front of me and asked me to play with her everyday! Is that like… unreasonable? It's like fairytale come true.

"But… I think it's getting late for you to play. You know… you must study for tomorrow lesson." said me to her.

"So… you don't want me to come…?" said her. Her head was bowed, and her tone was sad and desperate. I felt my head was flushed. She was cute when she did that.

I shook my head madly. "No! No… no! You can come at anytime. I'll always here in afternoon until dawn…"

"Alright!" she was already changed her expression in a second. Now, she was smiling toward me. I had to admit, she was a good actress.

"So now… we're friend!" said her happily. Friend…? "Promise to be friend forever?" asked her sweetly. She held up her little finger. I planted my little finger on her. "Promise." said me.

Suddenly… she leaned over and kissed me right on cheek. Oh great, now I'm blushing furiously. I just sat quietly. OMG! She kissed me?!! I can't do anything, she's holding my hand. I think I'll just fainted or something.

She giggled and looked at the sun. And I realized it's already dawn time.

"It's already late. You have to go home now…" told me.

"What about you?" asked her curious.

"Don't worry about me! Just go home, now!" said me, calmed her. Now, she stood up and started walk away from that place. I just stared at her, waiting for her to disappear.

"WAIT!"

She looked again to me with questioned eyes. How stupid. Now, what happen to me, again? "Uhm… What's your name?" asked me.

"My name is Hinamori Momo. Just call me Momo. And… what's yours?"

"Hi… Hitsugaya Toshirou." I felt my temperature is going on 14 degrees.

"Okay! I'll call you Shirou-chan!" shouted her.

And we're separated by the times…

"_So now… We're friends!" _Now I realized it. It was a precious sentence for me. Something that made my life mean for me.

This was my favorite place. The place I fell in love for the first time.

My first friend and first crush… _Hinamori Momo_.

* * *

"Still living up our promise?" asks her. I chuckled, and kissed her on the cheek, feeling her turning warm. 

"Of course. We're forever friends, right?" answers me. "Or… You've already forget about our promise?" You know, I like to joke sometimes.

"I'll never forget it, Shirou-chan…" She puts her head on my shoulder.

We sat like that under the same old oak tree watching the clear blue sky, the memories flow with the wind…

* * *

Well, it's kind of fluffy...

ReddishCheek: waving hand madly COME ON, REVIEEWW!!

Hitsugaya: Are you sick?

RC: sob no reviews... plizz review!! I beg you!


End file.
